


Forever Friends

by BlueEyedGirl98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, kryptonian!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedGirl98/pseuds/BlueEyedGirl98
Summary: Kara and Lena are best friends. Mother Nature may have different plans.....Sorry, I suck at summaries....





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please be gentle. Hope you all like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Mention of Mon-El not prominent in the story. 
> 
> Tags will update when needed. If I need to add any let me know.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, just the mistakes.

After a long stressful day at L-Corp, Lena decided to walk home instead of calling her driver to wind down. It was perfect for walking home, cloudy and not too hot. It was rare that the sun wasn’t beating down making it so unbearable that you could enjoy a nice stroll out in the city. 

She knew that on her way home she would be passing by CatCo, as she was walking by she heard someone calling her name. 

“Lena!” She turns around to see her best friend Kara calling after her. She decides to pause to let Kara catch up to her. 

“How was your day today?” Kara asks. 

“Hey Kara, it was just another Monday. One meeting after another, and had to go over what feels like hundreds of departmental quarterly reports.”

“Well, I am on my way out, do you have any plans for this evening?” Kara inquires. Their relationship has grown so much since Mon-El was shipped off Earth after the invasion. 

“Actually, no I don’t have anything going on.” Lena says as they start walking in the direction of her penthouse. 

“That’s great! How about we head over to that new Thai place that I have been wanting to try out? I hear their potstickers are amazing.” Kara states as her stomach makes a grumbling sound loud enough for them both to hear. 

 

Lena starts to smile, “sure, that sounds good. I haven’t had anything to eat today and I’m famished.”

As they start making their way to the restaurant the skies start to darken and the smell of rain fills the air. All of a sudden there is a loud clap of thunder and rain starts to fall making them run for cover under the nearest tree. 

“Kara, we should head for the nearest building to get out of this rain. It’s definitely not safe to be under a tree during a thunderstorm.” 

“Okay, I’ll follow you. Lets go on the count of three.” Kara says as the rain starts to fall a little harder. 

Lena grabs Kara’s hand and counts to three. As they start making their way to the building that is about 100 feet away there was a flash of light. All of a sudden neither one of them could move. Stopped in their tracks Kara has just realized what was happening, they were struck by a lightning bolt. The hairs on both of their arms were standing straight up and their bodies were shaking from being electrocuted together. 

Once Kara could start to move again she looked down at Lena and realized that Lena was barely breathing. Panic took over as Kara was bending over Lena trying to see if she could find Lena’s heartbeat. It was there, a sound so quiet she almost didn’t hear it even with her super-hearing. 

“Lena!” Kara cried out. She had to do something and fast. Thanking Rao for her tech savvy friend Winn for making her com shock proof, she tapped on her com in her ear and called for Alex. While waiting for Alex to answer, she looked around them to see if it was clear for her to pick Lena up and fly her to the DEO. When she saw that it was clear she put her right arm under Lena’s legs and her left arm under her back near her shoulders. Picked her up bridal style and shot off into the air. Rain was still coming down drenching them on the way to the DEO. 

“Hey Kara what’s wrong?” Alex asked. 

“Lena and I were just hit by a lightning strike and she’s barely breathing, I’m bringing her to the DEO right now, get the med bay ready.” Kara said as she flew as fast as she could with her best friends body cradled in her arms. 

 

As Kara landed inside the DEO, the concrete floor cracked slightly under her feet. Alex was already there waiting with a gurney. As Kara laid Lena on it she whispered into her ear, “Please come back to me Lena, I can’t lose you too.”

Alex and her team rushed Lena into the med bay while Kara stayed back to give them time to work on keeping Lena alive. 

 

Kara decided to find go find Winn in the control room to keep herself from falling apart worrying about her best friend. 

“Hey Kara, how are you holding up?” Winn asked. 

“I don’t know what to do Winn, I can’t lose her.”

“Oh Kara, Lena is one of the strongest willed people that I have ever met, she won’t give up easily. Alex will do everything she can to make sure that she will be okay.”

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Two hours later Alex came out to find Kara sitting in the control room trying to keep herself occupied by  
talking to Winn. 

Kara shot out of her seat when she saw her sister. “Alex! How is she?” 

“Well there were a few complications when we got her to the med bay, I think you should sit down to hear what I have to tell you.”

Kara’s face fell as she sat down, “Alex, what is it? You’re scaring me.”

“She is stable and is sleeping at the moment, but there have been changes to her.” 

“What do you mean Alex?” Kara’s eyebrows crinkled in worry. 

“Well when we got her into the med bay she flatlined, but we were able to resuscitate her. When we finally got her stable we decided to draw some blood to make sure everything was okay just as a precaution. But when we went to put the needle in her arm it just snapped off.” Alex paused for a second, “I had to call in J’onn to confirm my suspicion of what happened to her when you two got electrocuted…” 

“And what did he find Alex?”

“Well he wasn’t able to get a read on her mind Kara. It appears that when you two were electrocuted her body was flooded with your Kryptonian DNA.”

Kara’s eyebrows raised dramatically and Alex continued, “We put her under the sun lamps and she has improved by leaps and bounds. Her pulse is stronger and her breathing is normal. I’m not sure how long she will be asleep, but when she wakes up you will need to have _that_ talk with her.”

“Oh Rao Alex, she is going to hate me. I’ve been lying to her for years about who I am. She is my best friend, I should have told her a long time ago.”

“Kara.” Winn chimed in, “That woman loves you, there is no way she could hate you. She may be a little upset about it but I assure you, I’ve seen the friendship you have built with her for the past two years and she will not hate you.”

“Thanks Winn, I hope you are right.” Kara sighed. “When can I go see her Alex?”

“Right now, I’ll go and find a chair to put in the room beside the sun bed.”

 

Kara sat beside Lena and held her hand thanking Rao that he had not taken her best friend from her today. She sat there for what seemed like hours just holding her hand and stroking gently over Lena’s knuckles with her thumb. All the while she was saying silent prayers to Rao that she would wake up soon and be open to what Kara will have to tell her when she awakes. 

About 30 minutes later Alex walked in to check on Lena, Kara had fallen asleep with her head on Lena’s abdomen. She walks over to Kara and gently wakes her up. 

“Hey how are you doing?” Alex asks. “You should go and get some sleep.”

“I’m not leaving her side Alex, not until she wakes up and I know she’s okay.” Kara stilled for a moment and continued, “I love her Alex. I don’t know how she will react, but I can’t lose her.”

Alex gives her sister a hug and reassures her that she will be there for her no matter what happens.


	2. Waking Up

For Kara it’s been a long three days at the DEO. She has only left Lena’s side to shower and get something to eat. Every day that passes Lena seemed to be getting better. Her pulse is strong, all she needs to do is wake up. But for some reason it’s just not happening. 

Kara had asked J’onn if he would impersonate Lena’s voice to call Sam and Jess at L-Corp to let them know that she was going to take a vacation for a couple of weeks. He agreed, so while he was on the phone he also told Jess to call Sam if there were any dire business needs that needed to be handled while she was out. Jess complied and wished her to have a good vacation and to get plenty of rest. 

 

“Alex, why isn’t she waking already? It’s been three days.” Kara said with worry in her voice. 

“Well Kara, when you solar flare it takes a little while for your body to get back to its normal solar radiation levels. Lena’s body is soaking up the radiation for the first time ever and as soon as her body has enough she should be waking up.”

Kara’s sighs and looks towards Lena. 

“What’s on your mind Kara?”

“What do you mean?”

Alex points in between Kara’s eyebrows and says “crinkle.”

Kara looks down and repeats softly, “ugh crinkle.”

“I’ve been thinking of how to go about telling Lena my secret.” Kara sighs.

“Well have you had any ideas of how you are going to approach her about it?”

“Yes, I was thinking that after she wakes up I would like it if you would let me break the news to her about what all has happened to her and her DNA. That way if she gets upset about it I can be there for her to let loose on.” Kara paused and looked down at Lena on the sun bed. “I don’t know how she is going to take it all in, but I don’t want her getting upset and hurting innocent bystanders when she won’t be able to control any of her powers. She would hate herself if anyone got hurt.”

Alex started to protest Kara’s decision to tell her, but Kara looks up at Alex with compassion in her eyes. 

“Remember when I first came to live with you? I was a scared little girl Alex, everything I touched seemed to break. The very first step I took inside the house my foot went through the floorboards. I had to learn how to be gentle with everything, I can’t even take a normal step without causing damage.” Kara continued, “It took me a month just to be able to be brave enough to hold our cat Streaky without the fear of crushing him. But once I did it I knew I was going to be okay, and Lena is going to need guidance because she isn’t going to be able to do the simple things that she would normally do with just her usual human strength.”

“Yes Kara I remember. We had to fix so much stuff around the house that the people at the hardware store knew us by name.” Alex smiled a bit at the memory. “Dad wanted me to get my first job there just so I could get the employee discount for all the supplies we had to buy.” 

“Yeah we sure did learn a lot about carpentry those first few years, I don’t think there is anything that we can’t fix.” Kara chuckled. 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Alex said in agreement.

She let out a sigh, “Okay Kara, you can tell her. I’m going to head down to my lab and if you need anything just let me know.”

 

“Okay, thank you Alex. For everything, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t have been able to save her. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Alex gave her sister a hug and left her with Lena. Kara sat back down by her side and watched over the brunette while she slept.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

In the mean time Winn went to the armory and found J’onn cleaning his gun, “Hey papa bear, how’s it going?” 

“What can I do for you Mr. Schott?”

“Well I am here to talk to you about Lena sir.”

“What about her Winn?”

“Umm, I am concerned about her having Kara’s powers. How do we know that she isn’t going to do what her brother did and go after Kara?” Winn asks hesitantly. 

“It is out of our hands Winn, we will have to trust that she will make good choices and be an ally, not an adversary.” J’onn continues, “Kara trusts her and I see no reason not to, besides we don’t even know if these powers are permanent or not.”

Winn nods to J’onn and starts to head back to the control room. “Mr. Schott, she may be a Luthor, but that doesn’t mean she is like rest of them.” J’onn explains. “You of all people should know we don’t judge people by how others in their family are.” 

“Yes sir I know, I’m just worried. Thank you for hearing me out.” Winn says as he leaves the armory. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Back in the med bay Kara was sitting by Lena’s side humming a tune she remembered from Krypton that her mother would sing to her when she was sick as a little girl. All of a sudden Lena’s hand twitched in hers. 

Kara sat up straight and called out for Alex. “Alex! She’s waking up!”

Alex rushed in and saw Kara gently talking to Lena. 

“Lena. Hey, hey it’s okay. You’re okay, I’m right here.” Kara squeezed her hand and brushed her cheek with her other.

Lena let out a groan and her eyes started fluttering open slightly to let her eyes get use to the lights beaming around her from the sun bed. She squeezed Kara’s hand back and tried to clear her throat. “Kara? Wh-what happened? Wh-why is it so bright in here? Where am I?”

“Well we were walking to that new Thai restaurant that I wanted to try and we were caught up in a thunderstorm, we were making a run for the nearest building to get out of the storm and we were struck by lightning.” Kara explained. 

“Oh, so that’s why I feel like I’ve been hit by a Mack truck…so where are we? This doesn’t look like any hospital that I’ve seen in the city.”

Kara hesitated before replying, “Lena, you are at a governmental agency called the DEO.”

Lena’s green eyes locked onto Kara’s sky blue ones and Kara immediately looked down. 

“The DEO you said? And what does that stand for?” 

“It’s the Department of Extra-normal Operations.” Kara said dejectedly. She continued, “They help out with anything dealing with aliens or meta humans.”

Lena let out a breath trying to soak this information in. She decided that she would try to sit up, so she grabbed ahold of the side of the sun bed to help herself up. Without warning a huge chunk of the bed broke in her hand and Lena yelped out in surprise.

Lena looked to Kara nervously and said, “Did I just break the bed with my hand? What is going on? Did that really just happen?”

Alex walked over and stood beside Kara. “There are some things that we need to discuss before you try to move around too much.” Alex interjected. 

Kara looked up at Alex, and without words she knew she needed to leave them alone to talk. Alex gave a nod to Kara and turned to walk out of the room. 

 

Kara sighed, “Sooooo there’s something I need to tell you.”


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is finally able to tell Lena the truth.

Lena turned towards Kara to be able to see her face better. Lena looked into Kara’s blue eyes as Kara began to speak. “When we got struck by lightning, it altered your DNA. Your human DNA has been infused with kryptonian DNA.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she sputtered out, “Ex-excuse me, but did you just say kryptonian DNA? How could that even happen? There were no Supers around when it happened. I don’t understand how this is possible Kara.”

“Kara took a deep breath, “Lena, I need to tell you something about me, about myself. I want you to know that you are my best friend, and I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally” oh Rao why is this so hard she thought, “I’m her, Lena. I’m Supergirl.”

She stared at Kara for a long moment not saying a word and then all of a sudden out of nowhere burst into a full blown laugh. “Kara don’t lie to me that is the most ridiculous thing you have ever come up with.”

“No, I’m serious. Here I’ll prove it to you.” She says as she stood up, she took her hair down out of its ponytail and slid her glasses off of her face then laid them on the table. She proceeded to unbutton her shirt one slow button at a time until the house of El crest was displayed.

“Oh my God.” Was all Lena could say at the moment. 

Kara looked at Lena, tears started to well up in her eyes, “I-I’m so sorry.” She choked out.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see this before, how could I be so blind?” Lena said as she stared at Kara, she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier by the moment. Without warning two bright blue beams shot out of Lena’s eyes and hit Kara square in the chest. Kara ended up being thrown into the far wall as soon as the beams hit her. She groaned as she got back up to her feet and started walking back to Lena’s bedside.

“Oh my God what did I just do!?” She squeezed her eyes shut immediately.

Kara made her way back over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her best friend. She could feel Lena start to relax a little and said, “It’s going to be alright, I will be here for you and you are going to get through this. We are going to get through this together.”

Lena’s senses started to go into overload as Kara was wrapped around her. Sounds started to become louder and louder. At first it was a loud thump that Lena couldn’t figure out what it was, and then it was everything. Conversations being had all throughout the building, then it was car horns and sirens shrieking out from all around the city. She became so tense and rigid and Kara could feel her stiffen. All of a sudden she let out a scream and started crying uncontrollably. She tried to talk, but it was coming out in broken sentences. “So loud…can’t…noises…help.” Lena sobbed out. 

Kara immediately understood and whispered, “Lena, hey hey focus on my voice.” 

Lena tried but was not able to get her hearing under control. “Can’t…hear…everything.”

Kara pulled Lena’s head to her chest, “Listen to my heartbeat, focus on each beat and try to relax into it.”

Lena did as told, all of a sudden there was this thump that she heard earlier. She focused so hard on that sound until all she was able to hear was that sound and nothing else. Thump, thump, thump, “This is what I first heard before everything became so loud.” she thought to herself. It was such a soothing rhythm she didn’t want it to go away. 

Kara felt Lena become a little more relaxed so she took her glasses that were on the table and slid them onto Lena’s face. Lena pried herself away from Kara just enough to look up at her and said, “What did you do? How did you make it stop?”

“Well my glasses are lined with lead. They help me to suppress my vision and hearing. My adopted father made them for me when I couldn’t control my powers when I first landed here.” Kara explained. “I really don’t need them now, but I choose to keep them on when I’m just Kara Danvers so people won’t figure out that I’m Supergirl.”

“So you hear everything that I just experienced?” Lena said as she dried her eyes. “I don’t know how you do it, it is so…so overwhelming.”

“Yes I can hear everything, but I have learned to control it and I can listen for what I want to hear. For example I have trained myself to always listen for the sirens so I can go and help out as Supergirl. I can block out the conversations, the sounds of steps from people walking and so on.” Kara explained.

“Wow, I didn’t realize what all you experience. It’s amazing what all you can hear.” Lena said in awe. “Thank you for helping me.”

“I will be by your side to help you through all of this if you’ll let me. I didn’t have that when I first came here, I mean yes Alex and my adopted family helped me, but they really didn’t understand what it was like. It was so hard to grasp all of these things I could do, I just wanted someone that knew what I was going through to be there to help me with it.”

“You mean Superman wasn’t there to help you?” Lena inquired. 

“No he was already Superman when I landed and the world needed him, he told me the Danvers’ helped him with his powers and that they wanted to help me as well. Don’t get me wrong I love my adopted family, but it was very hard my first couple of years here. I was hurt that he didn’t want to help me, but in the end it was the best decision and I can’t imagine my life any differently.”

“Kara I will gladly take you up on helping me, but I really think we need to talk and get everything out in the open.” 

“Okay.” Kara replied.

“Would you have told me your secret if we hadn’t have had this accident? We have known each other for years and you’re my best friend, I don’t understand why you haven’t told me the truth instead of lying to me about who you are. Is it because…”

“It’s not because you’re a Luthor.” Kara completed Lena’s question.

“Well that wasn’t what I was going to say, but that is nice to hear.” Lena let out. “Then what was it Kara?”

“I was afraid to lose you Lena. I don’t think I can handle losing you, I’ve already lost so much. I know it sounds selfish of me. I just wanted to protect you, knowing my secret puts you more at risk than you already are without knowing. There have been many times that I’ve wanted to tell you and almost done it when my heart gets in the way.” Kara thinks her heart is going to beat out of her chest, but she continues, “It’s because I love you.”

She takes in a deep breath not believing that she has just confessed her feelings towards her best friend. To Kara it feels like time has just stopped, everything is in slow motion. Not knowing if Lena feels the same way makes this even more agonizing until Lena finally blinks and replies, “I love you too.”

Kara finally lets out the breath that she had been holding and a huge smile comes across her face. 

“Well this certainly is a lot to take in, finding out that my best friend is moonlighting as a superhero and we both have the same feelings for each other.” But before she could continue Lena’s stomach growled quite loudly. “I don’t know about you Kara, but I haven’t eaten anything since before the accident and I feel as if my stomach is going to eat itself. I’ve never felt so hungry in my life.”

Kara laughed at the interruption, “Well how about we order in since it’s not safe for you to leave until you get a better handle on your powers.”

“Okay sounds good. But after we eat do you think you can give me some pointers and possibly try them out a bit?” Lena asks.

“Yes it’s a date!...Err umm, I mean not a date date….”Kara rambled on. “But I’d like to eventually take you out on a date though.”

Lena laughed, “I know what you meant, and I’d love to go out on a date with you.”

Kara jumped up and sped out to go grab their food with a smile as bright as the sun.


	4. Learning Curve

Kara returned to the DEO about thirty minutes later with four large pizzas and two large orders of potstickers. She found Lena in the same room laying down on the sun bed. She just stared at her and thought to herself, “Rao she looks so beautiful, I can’t believe that she has the same feelings for me as I do for her.” She was lost in her thoughts for a while when she finally heard Lena clear her throat.

“Ahem. You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in so we can eat? I don’t think I can wait much longer I’m starving.” Lena stated.

“Oh! Yes sorry I was just lost in thought for a moment. Hopefully I brought us enough food for the both of us.” Kara replied.

Lena looked at all the food containers and chucked, “Don’t you think there is more than enough here for us, I don’t really eat that much.”

“I don’t think you realize how much you will eat now that you share my DNA. Here, I brought you a couple of pizzas and some potstickers.”

Lena looked up at her and smiled, “Okay, let’s eat shall we?”

After eating for a while Kara broke the silence, “So, how about after we finish I take you to the training room and we can train for a bit. You can start by doing the small things that I had to work on at first so you don’t break everything you touch.”

“Sounds like a plan. You are probably going to want these back.” Lena said as she started sliding Kara’s glasses off her face.

Kara stopped her, “Not yet. You need those more than I do right now. I already asked Alex to make you something to help you out with your powers. People aren’t used to seeing you wear glasses, so she is coming up with a new idea and it should be ready pretty soon.”

“Hmm, sounds intriguing. I can’t wait to see what she comes up with.” Lena replied.

 

Once all the food was consumed Lena looked to Kara and said, “Wow, I can’t believe I ate two whole pizzas and a container of potstickers. I feel like I could eat another pizza already, is this how you always feel? I mean it’s like I could never stop eating.”

Kara let out a laugh, “Yes I could always eat more, but my bank account won’t let me. I try to eat about ten thousand calories a day, but it really just depends on how much I use my powers if I need to eat more or not.”

“Oh, I see. Guess I won’t be having just a kale salad anymore for lunch.” Lena said in disappointment.

“Thank Rao! No more having to see that disgusting green menace at lunch!” Kara grinned.

“Kale isn’t that bad Kara. It never did anything to hurt you.” 

“Oh yes it did! Remember that time you made me eat it? I thought it was going to kill me! Never again!” Kara exclaimed.

Lena rolled her eyes and shook her hear at the statement. 

 

Kara took out the empty boxes and changed into her super suit before taking Lena down to the training room.

“Okay you ready to go?” She asked Lena.

Lena stared at Kara in awe. She’s seen Supergirl many times but it’s just different seeing her best friend as Supergirl for the first time, she’s not sure if she will ever get used to seeing Kara like this. For Lena, Supergirl will always be just Kara in her eyes. Kara, the one she would love to take to a private room and pull her into a passionate kiss.

Lena shook herself out of her thoughts, “I’m as ready as I ever will be.” She replied.

Lena jumped down off the sun bed and as soon as her feet hit the floor it cracked.

“Great, I can’t even walk without breaking things.”

“I had this problem too Lena and you will get passed it as I did. It’ll just take some practice. Now when you walk you need to not step so heavily, after a little while you will get used to it.” Kara explained.

Lena took her first step and the concrete still cracked, but her second and third steps were perfect.

“Look I knew you could do it, now let’s get you to the training room.” Kara said proudly. 

 

They finally made it to the training room where Kara has set up a few tasks for Lena to work on. Kara leads her over to a table where she has set up a couple of empty drinking glasses.

“Let’s come over here and practice picking up a regular glass.” Kara says as she gently picks one up.

“Okay.” She says. 

Before reaching out she thinks to herself, “I can do this. All I have to be is gentle.”

She reaches out and puts her hand near the glass, starts to close her fingers around it and all of a sudden it collapses and her fingers end up meeting her thumb. She sighs and starts to go for another glass on the table. “Slow and easy.” She thinks to herself, her eyebrows form a slight crinkle from concentration as she slowly grips the glass. With her hand around the glass she starts to pick it up and it shatters suddenly.

“Ugh, I had it.” Lena sighs. “This is harder than I thought it would be.”

“You’re doing great.” Kara reaffirms. “It took me about twenty shattered glasses before I finally got it to where I could pick it up like that. You’re already doing better than me, here try another one.”

After a couple more attempts Lena finally got it down to where she was comfortable moving on to the next task. Kara had a few mock-up doors and door frames set up, “Let’s try opening and closing these doors.” Kara said excitedly.

“You have got to be kidding me, that shouldn’t be a problem Kara.” Lena laughed out.

“Okay hotshot, show me how it’s done then.” Kara taunted.

Lena went over to the first door, gripped the knob and turned it. “See, I knew I could do it.” She said as she opened the door. Then said door was ripped off its hinges. Kara laughed and Lena groaned in frustration.

Moving on to the next door she opened it with no problems. “Yes!” She exclaimed. 

“Great job. Now close it.” Kara said.

Lena went to shut the door and from the force of her push the door slammed against the frame and broke into millions of splinters. 

“Well, damn. I didn’t think I shut it that hard.” Lena sighed. “Do you always have to think so much about everything you are doing?” She asked.

“Yes at first I did. But not so much anymore, it’s become muscle memory now. It’ll get easier, I promise.” Kara said.

 

One more broken door later, Lena finally got that task mastered and was feeling much better about being able to go out in the world. She turned to Kara and asked, “Now that I’ve been able to master some of the small things, can we do something that is more fun?”

“Sure! Is there anything you would like to try first?” Kara said excitedly. 

“Hmm…let’s see, how about flying or maybe even super speeding around.” Lena suggested.

“Ok let’s go flying!” Kara beamed. “I’ll take us to the outskirts of town into the desert so no one will see us.”

Lena nodded to her and she followed Kara out of the training room. As they made their way to the DEO’s balcony, Kara turned to Lena and asked, “Do you mind if I carry you there? 

Lena smiled, “That would be just fine Kara.” 

Kara bent down to pick Lena up. When she had her secured in her arms, she looked at her and smiled.

“Okay, Kara. Up, up and away”

Kara blushed, lifted off the balcony and shot through the air as fast as she could.


	5. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

As Kara was flying them both to the desert, she looked down at Lena’s face which was staring off in front of her looking at everything with awe. She couldn’t help but think of what she was going to do for their first date. As soon as Alex was done creating the device that will help Lena suppress her super hearing, she was going to take Lena on that said date. She stared at Lena for a few more moments and then decided that they were far enough away from the city and landed them with a soft thud. 

She placed Lena on the ground, turned to her and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes I am. What do I need to do?” Lena said excitedly.

“Well, what I did when I was learning was to imagine myself being light as a feather. I would jump off the ground and just focus on trying to reach up to a cloud overhead. I found it easier to try to reach a certain object than it was just trying to go higher. You will have a feeling come over you, it’s like a surge of power that thrums all through you. It’s kind of like when you kiss someone for the first time, that’s the best way I know how to describe it. When it happens you’ll be able to control where you can go, it’s so freeing.” Kara explained. 

Lena decides to give it a try. She looks up to the sky and concentrates on a cloud, trying to think of herself being lighter than the air itself. She bends her knees and jumps up as hard as she could. She shoots off the ground quick as lightning, she’s climbing higher and higher as she is ascending she loses her concentration on the cloud she was trying to reach. All of a sudden she is plummeting down to the earth. Before she knew it she hit the ground creating a large crater and a dust plume shoots up in the air. She groans and Kara speeds over to her to make sure she’s okay. Lena stands up to dust herself off and climbs out of the small crater.

“Well that didn’t go as well as I thought it would.” Lena said in defeat.

“Hey, you did great.” Kara states. “Let’s try again, just keep your eyes on the point to where you want to go.”

Lena jumps again, this time her concentration didn’t falter. All of a sudden there is this feeling that washes over her whole body. She smiles and climbs higher until she reached the cloud that she was eyeing. Once there she just stops and she then realizes she is hovering. “Woohoo! This is amazing!” She yells. She looks around staring at the scenery all around her and notices Kara coming up to her from the ground below.

“It’s great isn’t it?” Kara lets out. She looks over at Lena and sees tears streaming down her face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I am. I’ve never felt like this before, it’s unbelievable.” Lena says softly as tears start running down her cheek.

Kara floats closer to her friend and wipes Lena’s tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. She wraps Lena in her arms and gives her a tight hug. After a moment she releases her and smiles, she’s never been so happy to be able to share her powers with someone. “Let’s go flying around, I’ll teach you how to maneuver and how to control your movements.”

“Okay lets do this!” Lena beams. 

After a little while, Kara gets an idea on how to push Lena to fly faster to test out her speed.

“Hey, let’s see how fast you can go. Try and keep up!” Kara says as she darts off into the sky. 

Lena shoots off after her going faster and faster each second, the feel of the wind whipping faster through her hair makes her grin. After a couple of minutes she catches up to Kara, tags her and shouts “Tag you’re it!” They go back and forth a couple of times before they decide it’s time to try landing so when they head back to the DEO she doesn’t crash onto the balcony. There were only a couple of failed attempts, but Lena is a quick study and gets it down to where she can land gracefully. 

 

After getting back to the DEO Lena heads to the room she’s been staying in to freshen up. Kara goes down to Alex’s lab to find her. “Guess what I’ve gotten done sis.” Alex says with excitement.

“You finished the device didn’t you!? That is great Alex! Can we give it to her now?” Kara inquires. 

“Yes let’s go find her.”

Lena hears a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Alex and Kara walk in with a small box in Alex’s hands. 

“What’s that?” Lena says as her gaze falls down to the box.

“Well I have something for you to help out with your super senses.” Alex states.

Lena takes the box and opens it up to finds a pair of simple earrings. They are small gold studs similar to what Kara wears all the time.

“They work just like Kara’s glasses, they are made with lead but gold lined so they look like normal earrings. They omit a resonance field when activated and together they will be able to suppress your hearing and heat vision. The field isn’t a large one, just big enough to cover your eyes and ears. Once you put them on, to activate it all you have to do is tap one of them. It doesn’t matter which one and to deactivate them just tap them again.” Alex explains.

Lena steps over to Alex and gives her a hug. “Too tight, can’t breathe.” Alex exhales.

“Oh sorry! Thank you so much Alex. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Don’t worry about it Lena. I’m just happy to be able to help you. Let me know if you need anything. But I’ve got a knife class starting in ten minutes so I’ll see you two later.” Alex says as she goes to leave the room.

“Let’s put these on you.” Kara says giddily.

Once they are in Lena’s ears she takes Kara’s glasses off and hands them to her. Immediately her hearing kicks in. There are loud sounds coming from everywhere thrumming in her ears, she taps on the earring in her right ear and the sounds go away.

“That’s amazing.” She lets out.

“Now you will be able to head back home and get back to running L-Corp. Let’s go see if J’onn will agree and I can accompany you there if you’d like.” Kara says with a smile.

“I would love for you to come with me to my apartment.” Lena replied.

 

 

They both walk into the control room where J’onn was talking to a few agents. “Hello Supergirl and miss Luthor. What can I do for you?” J’onn asks.

“We were wondering if it is okay for her to be able to head home now that she has her major abilities under control.” Kara says.

“I see no reason why we would need to keep her here. But I want to tell you that if there is anything you need miss Luthor, come to us or call one of us for help. I want you to go see Pam in HR to get you set up for access to the DEO for your continued training and to fill out any forms that are needed. Kara, you have my permission to give her mine and Alex’s phone numbers so she will have them.” J’onn states.

Kara nods and they both head towards Pam’s office. Once all the paperwork was filed, Kara changed out of her super suit and walks with Lena as she heads home.

“Thank you for everything Kara. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Lena says shyly.

Kara blushes and her arm and hands brush into Lena’s as they walk, “Can I-um do you mind if I-I hold your hand?” Kara asks bashfully.

Lena responds by interlacing their fingers together. Lena looks at Kara as they continue to walk thinking to herself how lucky she is to have that woman in her life.


	6. Getting Back To Normal

Kara and Lena made it to Lena’s penthouse, once inside Lena let out a huge sigh. “It’s so good to be home.”

“Well now you are here, I guess I will take my leave and head to my apartment.” Kara says dejectedly.

Lena looked at Kara and saw the sadness in her eyes. “Well I am starving after all our flight training. You are welcome to stay over, we could get takeout and maybe watch something on Netflix. But you don’t have to if you really need to get home, but it is still early…” Lena suggests.

“Food would be great! You pick out what we should watch and I’ll go grab the food. I’ll be back in a sec.” Kara grinned before heading out to the balcony and leaping off of it. 

“I’ll never get used to that.” Lena thinks to herself as she turns on the television. 

As she scrolls through her Netflix list her mind wonders on the thoughts of what has happened the last week and a half. Her admission of love to her best friend, how her best friend is Supergirl, and now she has the same powers that she has. While she was lost in her thoughts Kara had already come back from getting the food. 

“Hey I got us a burgers, fries, pizza and doughnuts for desert.” Kara said as she was getting out the plates and fixing up drinks for the both of them. Getting no response from Lena, she went over to the couch and placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena jumped at the touch breaking her out of the trance she was in. “Hey you alright?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, sorry I guess I was just lost in my thoughts.” Lena replied. 

Kara brought over their food and drinks and sat down next to Lena on the couch. “Anything you want to talk about?” Kara said curiously.

“I was just thinking about everything that has gone on for the past week or so. I just can’t believe how much has changed.” 

Kara turns to face Lena, “Well you know that you are not alone. I will be here for you no matter what as long as you want me to be.” She smiles as she is looking at Lena, her eyes looking into Lena’s emerald green eyes.

Lena smiles back looking into Kara’s eyes, “I will always want you to be here for me, and you know I will always be here for you too Kara.”

After staring for a moment Lena speaks up, “Let’s eat before the food gets cold. I figured we could start watching Stranger Things.”

“Sounds great.” Kara replied. 

After the food was all consumed, Lena moved closer to Kara and leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara responded by lifting her arm around Lena to bring her in closer. Lena snuggled in a bit more and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

After a couple of hours Kara began to stir, she woke up with Lena sleeping against her. She raised her hand and softly caressed Lena’s cheek until Lena woke up. “Hey it’s late, I’m going to head home. I just wanted to tell you bye before I left.” Kara said. 

“Thank you for coming over, I guess I need to get ready for bed. I’ve got an early meeting in the morning, maybe we could get lunch tomorrow?” Lena asked as they both stood up from the couch.

“Lunch would be great.” Kara said as she walked up to Lena to give her a hug. Lena welcomed the embrace wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and squeezed her hard. Their hug lingered for a few moments until Kara felt Lena yawn against her. “Text me what time and I’ll be there.” Kara said making her way to Lena’s balcony doors. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turned around and jumped off the balcony and into the sky. Lena shut the doors and made her way back to her room to get ready for bed. She let out a deep sigh, all she could think about was Kara’s beautiful smile and how she couldn’t wait to see her at lunch tomorrow.

 

 

Lena’s alarm clock went off at five. She rolled over in her bed and groaned, she went to hit the button to turn it off and ended up smashing it to little pieces. “Ugh, damn I forgot I have to be easier.” She got up and slipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After an hour she was ready to go, she decided to go and get breakfast. Instead of calling her driver she opted to walk, the sun that beamed down on her made her skin tingle and her body thrum with energy. She made her way inside a small breakfast café and ordered an omelet, bacon, hash browns, and a large black coffee. While she ate she picked up a copy of the Tribune to catch up on the news for the day. Once she was done she made her way to the office for the first time in a couple of weeks. She walked onto her office floor from the elevator and over to Jess’ desk. Jess gave her a big smile, “Good morning miss Luthor, it’s great to have you back.”

“Thank you Jess, it’s good to be back. What do I have on the schedule for today?” Lena asked.

“Well you have an eight o’clock meeting with Miss Arias, a ten o’clock meeting with the research and development department. You are then free until your two o’clock meeting with Mr. Kim from the L-Corp branch in Hong Kong. That is all that is on the books for today.” 

“Thank you Jess.”

“You’re welcome miss Luthor.”

 

 

Her meeting with the research and development team wrapped up at eleven, she took out her phone and sent a text out to Kara like she promised.

Lena: Hey, I’m done with meetings until two. I’m up for lunch whenever you can make it over.

Kara: Yes! I’ll be over in ten minutes. 

Lena: Okay see you in a few.

 

Lena put her phone down, smiled and let out a huge sigh. Without meaning to, all of her papers and everything on the desk flew off with the gust of wind that came from Lena. Everything clattered on the ground and Lena internally cussed herself. She rushed about with her super speed picking up everything in case Jess decided to come in to check on her. She was right, a few seconds later Jess came rushing in to see if everything was okay. But everything was back on her desk before Jess walked in. 

“Are you alright miss Luthor? I heard a bunch of noises coming from your office.” Jess said worriedly.

“Yes Jess I’m fine, I just hit the desk by accident.” Lena lied. “And please Jess you can call me Lena.”

“Okay miss L—Lena. Let me know if you need anything.” Jess said.

“Actually miss Danvers is on her way over for lunch, so I’ll be heading out soon. Please hold all my calls until I get back.”

“Yes mi—Lena. Have a good lunch.”

 

Lena went over to her private restroom in her office to make sure she was presentable before Kara arrived. While in there she internally scolded herself for her lack of control of her super breath, but was very thankful for being able to clean up her office so quickly before Jess saw what happened. She made a mental note to practice her super breath the next time she and Kara decided to train.

A few minutes later Kara came walking into her office. Lena stood up as Kara made her way in and gave her a bone crushing hug. The hug lingered a bit on the long side, but neither one of them cared. 

“How is your day so far?” Kara asked.

“It is great being back at work.” Lena replied.

“You haven’t had any mishaps with your powers have you?” Kara inquired.

Lena blushed as she was reminded of what she just did a few minutes ago. “Well just one small incident with my breath. I accidentally blew everything off of my desk.” Lena frowned.

“Oh, hey it’s okay.” Kara said when she noticed Lena’s frown, “I had trouble with that one, especially when I came out as Supergirl. Remember the oil tanker fire at the docks?” Lena nodded her head. “Well I really screwed that save up.” Kara said with a slight giggle. 

Lena couldn’t help but give a smile while Kara reminisced. She knew it would all be okay in that moment because like Kara said, she is not alone.

“Well how about getting some food? I’m starving.” Kara said.

“Okay, let’s go.” Lena said as she grabbed her purse.

 

They made their way into a French bistro and ordered their food. While waiting for it to come, Kara decided to finally ask Lena out. “Would you like to go out on a date with me this Friday night?”

“I would love to.” Lena replied. 

“Great! How does seven o’clock sound?”

“Seven will be perfect.” Lena said.

 

After lots of small talk and all of their food was gone, Lena checked her watch and it was 1:30. “Well Kara lunch was fantastic, but I have a meeting at two and I need to head back to the office.”

“Okay I’ll walk you back.” Kara said as she gathered her things.

Once getting Lena back to her office, they walked inside and Lena went to put her purse up. She walked over to Kara and gave her a hug. Both of them moved back slightly, and Kara surprised Lena by leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek. Lena blushed immediately and lifted a hand to the spot where Kara’s soft lips had just been.

“Oh Lena I’m sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. Was it okay that I kissed you there?” Kara panicked. “I’m usually all about consent, I’m sorry.”

“Kara it was perfectly fine, don’t apologize you did nothing wrong.” Lena reassured her.

“My meeting is fixing to start, I’ll call you later. I promise.” 

“Okay, see you later.” Kara said with a bright smile.

“Bye Kara.” Lena said as Kara left the office.

 

She held her hand again to the spot where Kara kissed her. She couldn’t concentrate on the meeting that had been going on for about ten minutes. All she could think about was the kiss, and imagining how Kara’s lips would feel like on her own. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. ‘Get it together Lena.’ She scolded herself.

After the meeting was finished she worked through a plethora of emails and stacks of paperwork on her desk. It was nearing six o’clock and decided to call it a day. She walked to her apartment and once inside she got into the shower and put on a pair of her comfiest clothes. Deciding to try to get her hearing under control she tapped on one of her earrings that Alex gave her to turn them off. At first there were many loud sounds all around her, but she remembered what Kara had told her and focused on one sound until all of the other sounds faded away. Once she was confident that she had it under control, she called in an order for delivery from her favorite Italian restaurant and ate before calling up Kara. 

She picked up her phone and selected the contact at the top of her favorites list. Before it started ringing she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves down. ‘Why was she nervous?’ She thought to herself. Kara answered on the third ring.

“Hey Lena!”

“Hi Kara. I was wondering if you’d like to come over and hang out.”

“That would be great, do I need to bring anything?”

“You can bring some snacks if you’d like. I probably don’t have anything that you’d want to eat to be honest. I haven’t had a chance to go shopping since getting back home.”

“Okay, I’ll run by the store on my way. Is there anything specific you want?”

“Surprise me. I’m up for anything.”

“Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be over.”

“Okay I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Lena hung up the phone and smiled brightly in anticipation for her friends arrival. She really didn’t have to wait long, Kara was there in less than ten minutes. Before Kara could raise her hand to knock on Lena’s door she opened it up startling the blonde. 

“Sorry to startle you, I heard you coming up and thought I’d go ahead and let you in.” Lena explained. She really wanted to tell Kara it’s because she couldn’t wait to see her, but she was trying to play it cool.

“Oh no it’s fine, I’m just not used to people knowing I’m there before I actually get to their front door.” Kara laughed out awkwardly.

“Well come on in, make yourself at home.” Lena said as she waved Kara inside. 

Lena went and sat down on her couch in front of the television. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television. She absentmindedly flipped through the channels until she felt the couch dip beside her. “So what would you like to watch?” Lena asked. 

“What’s on is fine, you can’t go wrong with reruns of Friends.” Kara replied as she scooted slightly closer to Lena.

“Here, I didn’t know what kind of ice cream you liked so I brought a couple of different ones.” Kara said as she gave Lena a pint of vanilla bean ice cream and a spoon. “I figured we could share if that’s okay with you.” She said as she opened her pint of mint chocolate chip.

“It’s fine with me.” Lena replied.

They sat there watching television and switching out their pints every couple of bites when Kara turned to face Lena. “Is everything okay? Anything you want to talk about?” Kara asked.

Lena looked at Kara, her eyes drifting down at Kara’s plush lips. “No everything is fine, I was wondering if after work tomorrow we could go into the DEO and maybe do some more training.” Lena asked, trying to make sure her eyes didn’t wonder back down to Kara’s lips, but eventually failing to do so. She could feel the heat making its way from her cheeks up to her eyes as she stared at Kara’s lips. Not realizing what exactly was happening Kara shook Lena out of her trance before the heat vision erupted out of Lena’s eyes.

“Lena, Lena are you okay? Are the earrings not working?” Kara asked.

“I-I turned them off. I’m so, so sorry Kara. I was just trying to practice keeping my super hearing under control and forgot about my vision.” Lena explained as she tapped on one of the earrings to reactivate them.

Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulders to bring her into a hug as she sat beside her. Lena let her head fall next to Kara’s and she took in a deep breath.

“You’ll get used to them eventually, you don’t need to be so hard on yourself.” Kara said. “Just remember the feelings you were experiencing at the time it happened, those are your triggers. You already know that anger is one trigger for your heat vision, but I don’t think you were angry this time.” Kara pointed out. Lena’s face blushed as she thought about what she was feeling at the time her heat vision almost erupted. “When you get those feelings while not using the earrings, just try to calm yourself down so they won’t activate your heat vision.” Kara explained.

“You make it sound so simple.” Lena sighed.

“It will be simple for you eventually Lena, it just takes some practice.” Kara said with reassurance.

“You’re right, I’ll keep that in mind. I’m getting pretty tired, how about we call it a night.” Lena said as she yawned.

“Okay, call me when you get out of work tomorrow and we’ll go to the DEO for some practice.” Kara said.

Lena smiled at Kara as they said their goodbyes. As Lena got ready for bed, all she could think about was seeing Kara tomorrow.


	7. Damn That X-Ray Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to raise the rating from G to M. There is nothing explicit, but just some suggested adult themes. Just wanted to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoy!

The next work day went off without a hitch. She couldn’t wait to get back to the DEO to practice her powers. Not using them the last couple of days has left her body full of energy like a battery that was fully charged.

It was Wednesday evening and she couldn’t wait for her date with Kara Friday night. She’d been nervously anticipating their date ever since Kara kissed her on her cheek. She was constantly daydreaming about Kara’s lips being on hers for the first time. She couldn’t wait to be able to hold Kara in her arms and spend more time with her, not just as her friend but her companion. Companion…the thought of possibly being Kara’s girlfriend makes her feel as if she has butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t help but think about the past couple of weeks and what all has transpired, if she had never been struck by lightning that day would any of this ever have happened? 

Lena pulled out her phone to call Kara as soon as she was done at work and heading home. 

“Hey Lena!” Kara answered.

“Hey Kara, I’m headed home. Do you mind meeting me at my apartment and we could go to the DEO from there? I just need to change before we go.”

“Sure, I’m finishing up an article and I’ll head that way when I’m done. It shouldn’t take too long, maybe twenty minutes or so.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Lena said as she hung up.

She made her way inside her penthouse and quickly changed her clothes into something more comfortable to workout in. A pair of mesh wind pants and a MIT t-shirt. She put her hair up in a tight high ponytail and made her way to her couch to wait on Kara’s arrival. She went through some of her emails from her phone to pass the time when all of a sudden she heard the swoosh of a cape and feet landing out on her balcony. 

“Hi Lena, you ready to go?” Kara asked. “Alex has asked me if we could come by her lab when we get there. She said there was something she needed to see you about.”

“Yeah lets go.” Lena said as she got up from the couch and made her way over to Kara on the balcony. Lena place her hand in Kara’s and intertwined their fingers before both of them lifted off the balcony together.

 

The sun had already sat so they weren’t worried about being seen flying together through the city. They flew through the air hand in hand at a leisurely pace, not in any hurry to get to the DEO just wanting to spend time together. Once they reached the DEO’s balcony they walked inside with their hands still in each other’s not caring who sees them. Most of the agents that work there already knew about the friendship that Supergirl had with the Luthor prodigy, so no one was surprised when seeing them walking in together. As they made their way to the training room they passed by Alex’s lab where she was inside working. They walked inside the lab to see what it was that Alex needed from Lena. 

“Hi sis, you wanted to see us?” Kara said.

Alex turned to face Lena, “Yes, I was wondering if I could draw some blood from you. I want to compare your DNA from a couple of weeks ago with a newer sample to see if there has been any changes.”

“Okay, what do I need to do?” Lena asked. 

“I have a needle made of kryptonite to be able to penetrate your skin. It will be like giving blood when you were just human. Besides the stick of the needle it won’t hurt at all.” Alex assured. “I’ll have to run some tests, but in a few days I will be able to tell if your transformation is permanent or not. I wouldn’t want you to be flying or something and all of a sudden you lose your powers without warning.” Alex explained.

After giving blood Lena and Kara made their way to the training room. Lena practiced using her heat vision and freeze breath for a while as Kara offered any tips and support for her friend. The last powers lena needs to master were her x-ray and telescopic vision. Kara had set up a bunch of crates and put different items in each one. At first she couldn’t seem to get her x-ray vision to work. She was getting very discouraged when Kara came over to explain how she does it. Kara put her hand on Lena’s shoulder and all of Lena’s tension seemed to melt away relaxing her. Once relaxed she was finally able to see through the first crate. Being so excited that she finally got it to work she turned her eyes to Kara to celebrate but instead the quickly closed and covered her eyes. Lena’s cheeks were blushing a very bright shade of red when she quickly turned and blurted out, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I-I-I oh my god.”

Kara quickly realized what happened and let out a pretty good chuckle. “Lena it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” She reassured.

“But I just saw you naked! _Naked!_ I-I am so embarrassed. I can’t believe I just did that.” Lena said as she panicked.

“Well it’s not exactly how I wanted you to see me for the first time, Lee. I was hoping that would wait till at least after our first couple of dates.” Kara said jokingly. “But accidents happen.”

Lena’s heart melted as she heard the nickname Kara just said for the first time. It made her love the blonde even more, if that was even possible. Kara walked over to her and wrapped her up in a warm welcoming hug. “If you’d like we can call it a night and we could continue another day.” She said.

“That sounds like a good idea, I am getting pretty tired.” Lena replied.

They both walked to the DEO’s balcony. Kara gently held Lena’s hand as they both lifted off to head to Lena’s penthouse. Once at Lena’s Kara said her goodbyes and headed to her own apartment. 

Lena went to get ready for bed, all she could think about was what had happened in the training room this evening. She was so happy to be mastering her powers so quickly, but her thoughts kept coming back to the image of seeing her best friend(?)/potential girlfriend in all her nakedness. Lena could feel her cheeks heat up as she blushed lying in bed. She was so glad she had her earrings activated right now because she was certain that there would be a pair of burnt holes in her ceiling if she hadn’t. Damn her x-ray vision.


	8. Date Night

It was early Thursday morning when Kara rolled out of bed. She was so thankful that she had the day off from CatCo. She had already been thinking of what she wanted to do for her date with Lena tomorrow night. She got up and ate breakfast before heading out the window to patrol the city. She handled a couple of robberies and put out an apartment fire before heading in to the DEO. She didn’t have to go in today, but she really wanted to talk to Alex. 

She landed at the DEO and made her way over to Alex’s lab. Alex was working on her computer oblivious to Kara entering. “Hey sis.” Alex jumped up and let out a slight scream, “Jesus Kara, don’t do that. You scared the hell out of me.” 

“Sorry, I thought you heard me come in.” Kara laughed as she sat down across from her sister.

“So what’s up? I figured you’d be relaxing at home since you’re off today.”

“I was wanting to ask your advice on what to do for mine and Lena’s first date. I want to impress her, but where can you take someone that can literally buy anything they ever wanted? I just want it to be special you know?” Kara asked.

“Kara, all you have to do is be yourself. All she wants is to be with you. She’s not expecting to go to a high end restaurant and eat snail eggs, which are gross by the way. Do something simple she will love it.” 

“Thanks sis, I think I know exactly what I want to do.” Kara said as she got up to give Alex a hug. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later.”

 

Kara had a busy afternoon planning for her and Lena’s date tomorrow night, she decided on where to go eat, what she was going to wear and planned out how it was all going to happen. When she was satisfied with everything that she had planned, she called up Alex just to make sure that the DEO knew not to call her tomorrow night unless it was absolutely unavoidable. After getting off the phone with Alex she texted Lena since she hasn’t talked to her all day. 

Kara: Hi

Lena: Hi Kara 

Kara: How was your day?

Lena: Long…way too many meetings. But I’m so glad it’s over. How was your day?

Kara: I had a great day off. I missed you today. <3 

Lena: Awe I missed you too. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

Kara: I can’t wait to see you tomorrow either. That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…

Lena: Okay, is there a change of plans?

Kara: No, no nothing like that. I wanted to let you know to dress casual. I want you to be comfortably dressed for what I have planned. : )

Lena: Okay, well I guess I shall see you tomorrow at seven. <3

Kara: See you tomorrow, have a goodnight Lee. <3

Lena: You too Kara.

 

 

The next day Kara woke up before her alarm went off. She didn’t sleep much due to her excitement for her date tonight. She got ready and headed out to do a quick morning patrol before heading in to CatCo. 

 

It was lunch time and she decided to surprise Lena with lunch. She left CatCo to grab some takeout from Noonan’s and then flew over to L-Corp. After landing and changing in the alleyway behind L-Corp, she walked into the front lobby and made her way to the stairwell to head up to Lena’s office. She really didn’t want to have to wait in the elevator, so she sped up the stairs since that was so much faster. She walked onto Lena’s office floor and saw Jess sitting at her desk. 

“Hello miss Danvers. Miss Luthor should be free in her office if you’d like to go ahead and go in. Shall I let her know you are here?” Jess asked.

“No I was hoping to surprise her.”

“Okay, well have a good lunch miss Danvers.”

 

Kara knocked on Lena’s door and stuck her head just inside the door. Lena looked up and smiled as she saw Kara’s head pop inside her door. 

“Kara! What a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?”

Kara walked inside the office smiling and holding up the takeout bags, “I brought food. Hope I’m not interrupting anything. I just couldn’t wait any longer to see you, and I figured you needed a break anyway.” 

“You are a life saver, I was just about to have Jess deliver something for lunch anyway.”

Kara sat down on the couch and started to pulled out the food that she brought. Lena made her way over and sat down right beside Kara. They sat there and ate as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. 

After everything was cleaned up Lena turned to Kara, “Thank you for lunch, but I better get back to work. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, I can’t wait to see you tonight.” 

Kara smiled and gave Lena a hug before leaving. “I’ll see you later.”

After lunch work went by relatively fast for Kara. She submitted her latest article to Snapper and made her way out of the office for the day. She flew home and started to get ready for her date with Lena tonight. She decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a black blouse. After making sure everything was in place it was time to leave to pick up Lena. 

She flew out her window and made her way to Lena’s penthouse and landed on the balcony. She knocked gently on the glass door and saw Lena make her way over to let her in. Lena was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green silk blouse that showed just the right amount of cleavage. Kara was lost in her thoughts and didn’t realize Lena was talking to her. “Kara. Kara.” Lena said as she waved her hand in front of Kara’s face snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Sorry, you look so, so beautiful. Umm, sorry what were you saying?” Kara asked as she kept her eyes trained on Lena’s supple cleavage. “You look beautiful too.” She said as her cheeks blushed. “I was just asking you how the rest of your day was.” Lena said as she moved closer to Kara. “It was great, nothing too exciting happened after lunch. So are you ready to head out for our date?” Kara asked.

“Mhmm.” Lena replied. 

Kara placed her hand in Lena’s and led her out to the balcony where they both lifted off into the night sky. Kara guided them to a nice secluded spot in the hills not too far outside of the city. Lena was pleasantly surprised to see what Kara had in mind. Kara had set out a couple of blankets, some pillows, and a picnic basket full of all sorts of Chinese food, pizza and even a couple of different wines as well. She had a campfire built beside the blankets ready to be lit when they arrived. As they both landed Kara looked at Lena and saw the huge smile that was on her beautiful face. Kara’s heart felt so full right then and there in that moment. She knew then that Lena was the only one for her. 

Kara walked towards the campfire and with a shot of heat vision it lit up and set the ambiance for the evening. Lena sat down on one of the blankets and patted the spot next to her indicating that she wanted the blonde to sit. Kara complied and started setting out all of the food that was in the basket. She grabbed two glasses, used her freeze breath to chill the bottles of wine and poured some wine for the both of them. They ate their food and talked and laughed for hours until the campfire was just about out. Kara stood up, blew out the fire, and helped Lena up to her feet. “So I would like to share with you where I like to spend most of my time when not having to do my Supergirl duties.”

Lena looked at Kara as Kara put both of her hands in her own. Lena just stared into Kara’s baby blue eyes and felt her heart in her throat as they both lifted off the ground. After a couple of thousand feet, Kara put her hands around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer into her body. Lena’s eyes never left Kara’s the whole time they were rising into the sky. Finally well above the clouds where the night sky is void of any light pollution, Kara stopped them and they just hovered there for a moment before speaking. Looking into Lena’s eyes she said, “I would like to show you where Rao is and where my planet was located in your night sky.” Kara pointed to a bright red dot far off into the starry sky and Lena looked out to where she gestured. 

“Oh Kara, thank you for sharing this with me.” She said as she felt a single tear fall from her eyes. “It’s so beautiful and peaceful up here.”

“You’re welcome Lee, but it’s not as beautiful as you are though.” Kara whispered as she looked into Lena’s eyes. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

All Lena could do was nod as Kara closed the gap between their lips. Their kiss was slow and gentle, Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth. Taking the opportunity while Lena’s lips were parted, Kara’s tongue slowly made its way into Lena’s mouth caressing Lena’s tongue with her own. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara neck to keep her in place as she gently bit Kara’s lower lip and sucked it into her mouth. They continued their dance with their tongues for what Lena thought was hours, but in reality it was only for a few minutes before they broke apart to look into each other’s eyes. 

Both of them were breathing heavily not wanting the moment to ever stop. “Wow Lee that was amazing.” Kara let out.

“Mmhmm, It sure was Kar.” Lena said before closing the gap again.

Lena still had her arms around Kara’s neck, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her in closer until their bodies were flush against one another. As they were kissing they both floated back down to where the blankets and pillows were. Once on the ground they maneuvered themselves to where Kara was laying with her back on the ground and Lena was on top of her. They continued kissing as if it was the last kiss they would ever share. Losing themselves in the heat of the moment Lena snaked her hands up Kara’s toned stomach and found Kara’s breasts. She gently palmed the underside of Kara’s breast from above her blouse. She squeezed and kneaded them with careful attention. In reaction Kara’s hands found themselves grabbing a handful of Lena’s backside. She gently squeezed and caressed each cheek with both hands while they were making out. After a few minutes Kara rolled them over to where Lena was now underneath Kara as they kissed. Kara took her hand and cupped Lena’s jaw as she lifted her face away. 

“Hi.” Kara said with a smile.

“Hi.” Lena repeated.

“Well that was amazing and well worth the wait.” Kara said.

“Yes it was, but I sure am glad I don’t have to wait anymore.” Lena let out before reaching up and kissing Kara again.

“So how about we head home, it’s getting pretty late.” Kara asked.

“Okay, darling.” Lena said as Kara helped her to her feet.

Kara packed up what she could into the picnic basket and decided she would come back tomorrow to take it all back home. She took Lena’s hands and wrapped them around her neck before wrapping her own around Lena’s waist once again before they lifted off towards Lena’s penthouse. They flew like this the whole way there, just staring into each other’s eyes as if they were both trying to memorize everything about what had happened tonight. The feels, the kisses, the way their lips tingled after each kiss. Neither wanted the night to be over, but there would be plenty of time to spend with each other now that they have got everything out in the open between them.

They landed on Lena’s balcony where they kissed each other passionately one last time before Kara departed to her own apartment. “So Lee would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

“I would love to be your girlfriend.” Lena replied with a grin. “I had a great time Kar. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Lee. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Oh most definitely. Goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight.” Kara said as she lifted off the balcony and flew back to her apartment.


	9. Hanging Out

The next morning Lena woke up early due to a meeting she had at eight o’clock with Japanese investors. She was only working a half day today, as soon as she was done with her meeting she had already planned on calling up Kara so they could spend some quality time together. She still couldn’t believe that she has such a wonderful person in her life that she can call girlfriend. She smiled as her mind kept wondering back to the memories of last night. The kissing, the picnic, the star gazing and of course the kissing. She really liked that part of her date, she just couldn’t get enough of her girlfriends lips. Snapping herself out of her daydreams she finished getting ready for work and headed to her office.

 

 

Meanwhile, Kara woke up around eight that morning with a huge smile on her face. She couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend today. She knew Lena had to go into work for a few hours this morning so she took the opportunity to get her morning patrols in so she could see Lena later today. She had a relatively busy morning rescuing a couple of pets out of the tops of trees, stopping a robbery at a bank, and she even fought and subdued an alien that broke out of their DEO holding cell before they could escape out into the city. All in all it has been a pretty good morning. Not being able to wait to see Lena any longer she flew over to L-Corp to see if her girlfriend was still in her meeting or not. After x-raying to make sure Lena was in her office, she flew down and landed on Lena’s balcony.

“Kara! What a pleasant surprise.” Lena said as she got up from her desk to greet her new girlfriend. She stepped into Kara’s waiting arms and gave her a kiss. 

Kara, not wasting any time picked her up by the waist and carried her to the couch where she sat them both down and continued the make-out session. Kara’s tongue brushed along Lena’s bottom lip begging for entrance until the brunette granted her access. Their tongues dancing and intertwining together produced a deep moan from Lena. Lena pulled back slightly and smiled at her girlfriend while looking into her blue eyes. “You know you look so sexy in your suit babe, but I think we should wait until we are at one of our homes to indulge ourselves.” She said as she traced the house of El symbol on Kara’s chest with her index finger. Kara jutted our her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows to give Lena the pout that was irresistible to just about everyone. “I’m sorry Lee, I just couldn’t wait to see you.” Kara let out.

Lena couldn’t resist that pout. So she got up and went over to her desk to call Jess to let her know that she was done for the day and for her to go home for the weekend. On her way back to the couch Lena walked over and locked her office door. Kara couldn’t help but smile as she watched Lena walk back to her. Lena walked over to her and placed a knee on each side of Kara’s hips, straddling Kara on the couch. She sat back onto Kara’s nylon clad thighs and wrapped her arms around her neck. She pulled the blonde up to her and started their kissing back up where they had left off. After kissing for a few minutes Lena worked her way to Kara’s jaw and eventually peppering kisses down Kara’s neck. As Kara moved her neck to the side to give Lena better access, she let her hands roam to Lena’s waist. Moving up ever so slowly, her fingers raked up Lena’s sides until each hand found the undersides of Lena’s voluptuous breasts. She cupped each breast with her hands to let the weight of Lena’s breasts rest in them as she kneaded them with her fingers. Lena found Kara’s pulse point on her neck and started to suck gently. Kara let out a moan which made Lena smile into Kara’s neck. Knowing that she could make Kara feel like that made her pulse jump even higher. After a few moments of the heated make-out session, Lena pulled back when she heard Kara’s stomach rumble. 

“So since I am done with work today let’s go get us some lunch.” Lena said.

“Okay Lee, let’s fly to my place so I can change before we go.”

 

After getting Kara changed back into her everyday wear, they both set off to find a place to grab some takeout. After deciding on burgers they took their food and flew up to the top of a tower of a nearby bridge to eat.

“Do you do this often?” Lena asked.

“Do what often?”

“Just fly up to wherever to sit and eat?”

“No, only if I’m feeling like being by myself. It’s nice to get away from everyone every now and then. But I don’t do this often, it’s just so nice being able to share this with someone for a change.” 

“Awe babe, I’m glad I can share this with you.” Lena said as she placed a kiss on Kara’s lips.

“So what would you like to do today?” Kara asked.

“Anything as long as its with you.”

 

 

Kara and Lena decided to head to the park to enjoy the rest of their Saturday afternoon off. After a couple of hours and two ice cream cones later (because Lena can’t resist Kara’s pout for ice cream or anything else for that matter), Kara’s phone rings. She looks at it debating on letting it go to voicemail or not, but it’s Alex on the other end. She answers it at the last second, “Hey sis what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind bringing in Lena when you have a chance. I have the test results back on her blood that we took the other day.” 

“Yeah I’m actually with her right now, I’ll ask her, but I’m sure we could come in right now if that’s okay with you.” Kara replied.

“Hey Lee, Alex said she has the results ready from your blood test they did the other day. She wants us to come in as soon as we have time. I told her we could come in now if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure darling, let her know we will be there in a few.” Lena said

“Yeah Alex, we are on our way.” Kara said as she hung up the phone. 

They made their way inside the DEO and over to Alex’s lab where she was working. 

“Hello agent Danvers, I hear you have some results for me.” Lena asked.

“Yes I do, Kara do you mind giving us a few minutes alone?” Alex asked.

“If you don’t mind, I would like Kara to stay. She has been here for me every step of the way, and I’d like my girlfriend here by my side.”

Alex smirked when Lena said “girlfriend”. She was so thankful Kara was able to have someone that loved her for her and not for what she could do.

“Okay well why don’t you have a seat.” Alex gestured to Lena. “I want you to know that what I tell you will not be shared with anyone outside this room.”

Lena nodded and Kara placed Lena’s hand in hers and gave her a squeeze.

“Okay so we compared both blood samples to see if your DNA has been changed permanently or if it will eventually revert back to normal. So what we found out is…..”


	10. For Forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! It really helped me keep the story going seeing that people actually liked it. :) 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter up. I had a slight bit of writers block and it doesn’t help having to be an adult. Haha, anyways, I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

“So what we found out is that your human DNA is slowly fusing with the Kryptonian DNA and it is strengthening it to the point to where you will eventually be immune to kryptonite. The Kryptonian DNA is also permanent so you will not be losing your powers anytime soon.” Alex explained.

Lena looked up at Kara with tears in her eyes. Kara in turn pulled Lena into her and gave her a tight bone crushing hug. Alex left the lab to give the two of them some privacy while they held each other. Kara pulled away just enough to look Lena in her eyes. As they made eye contact they both smiled at each other, Kara lifted her hand to wipe the tears off Lena’s cheek. “Oh Lee this is the best news ever. I was afraid it wasn’t going to last, I’m so happy I get to share this with you for the rest of our lives. Speaking of that, now that we know this is permanent you should probably know that we don’t age the same rate as humans.”

Lena cocked her head and asked, “What do you mean we don’t age the same?”

Kara’s face saddened as she began to speak, “Well, what Alex and I have calculated is that about every ten earth years we age one year. So eventually we will get older, it’s just we will outlive all our friends and family. I never thought that I would have someone to share forever with, I mean yes there is Kal-El, but I now have someone that I can share this with more intimately.”

Lena cupped Kara’s face with both hands and leaned in to kiss Kara. Their kiss was long and slow, after a couple of minutes they pulled apart. Lena looked at Kara and smiled compassionately, “I am so happy to be able to share forever with you. It will be hard to lose our friends, but we will always have each other. You will never be alone Kara.”

When Lena spoke those words, Kara broke down with tears of happiness. “You don’t know how much that means to me to hear you say that.” Kara smiled at Lena as she tried to calm her sobs. 

“Hey how about we get out of here and go celebrate?” Lena asked.

“Sure! Where do you want to go?”

“Let’s head over to my place, we could watch Netflix and order some food.”

“Okay I need to stop by my place first to get something, and then I’ll meet you back at yours.” Kara said.

Lena made her way into her apartment from the balcony. She turned on the television and ordered lots of food from Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant. By the time she got done ordering the food she heard Kara landing on her balcony. 

“Hey darling, what did you bring?” Lena said eyeing the bottle in Kara’s hand.

“I brought over some of the alien alcohol that I bought from the alien bar a while back. I figured since we are celebrating we needed something that is strong enough for us to drink.”

“Well I already ordered the food, how about I get us a couple of glasses for our drinks and we could find something to watch while we wait for the food to get here.”

 

 

After a couple of hours and all the food consumed, Lena found herself pressed up against Kara on the couch making out. They only had a couple of drinks each, but it was more than enough to make the two women tipsy. The movie playing was long forgotten as they both were so consumed with one another. They have technically been dating for only a couple of days, but it seems like it’s been a lot longer because of their strong friendship and all of their lunch dates throughout the last couple of years. Deciding to take their relationship a little further Lena gently pushed Kara down on the couch and moved to straddle Kara’s hips. She took Kara’s hands in hers and placed them on her own waist, she then leaned down and kissed Kara like she would never kiss her again. 

In between kisses, Kara looks at Lena’s eyes seeing her pupils blown wide in arousal she asks, “Ca-can I take this off.” All Lena could do was nod when she realized Kara was gesturing to her blouse. Kara’s hands gripped the shirt and ripped it off of Lena’s body. “Sorry…” Kara started to say but with a finger coming up to her lips Lena silenced her apology. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine darling.” Lena said as she sat up. 

Lena reached behind her back and unclasped her bra slipping it off slowly as Kara watched. “Oh Rao.” Kara whispered as her eyes raked up from Lena’s stomach to her breasts. Kara brought her hands up to cup each of Lena’s breasts, she swiped her thumbs over each nipple making them stiffen. Lena let out a deep moan as Kara brought herself up to suck on one of Lena’s nipples. She took the hardened nub in between her teeth and pulled ever so gently and then licked the nub to soothe it. She repeated with the other breast not wanting it to go unattended. Kara’s fingernails raked down Lena’s back while she nibbled and sucked, making Lena shiver with want.

“Darling, you are wearing far too many clothes.” Lena breathed out before nudging Kara to lay back down onto the couch.

Before Kara could lift her arms for Lena to pull her shirt off Lena grabbed it by the collar and tore it right down the middle. “Oh I’ve wanted to do that to you for so long Kara.” Lena said through half lidded eyes. 

All Kara could do was smile at the show of strength Lena was displaying, “Lee that was so hot.”

Lena grinned back at Kara as she reached out to rip off Kara’s bra as well. Once both of their tops were bare, Lena laid down on top of Kara pressing both of their breasts together in the process. “You’re so beautiful darling.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. She then moved her face in front of Kara’s and pressed their lips together. While kissing she moved slowly as she lifted her left hand and brought it up to Kara’s breast to give it a squeeze. Kara let out a soft moan as Lena fondled her breast, Lena took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the heroine’s mouth while Kara’s lips were parted. She stroked Kara’s tongue with her own and Kara responded by closing her lips around Lena’s tongue and gently sucking it into her mouth. 

Lena smiled at the action and lifted her head slightly enough to break their kiss. “Darling I’m so happy that I get to be your forever.”

“Me too Lee, I love you…. **for forever.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may end up doing some one shots on this story who knows. Maybe a superhero Lena?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and positive feedback always welcome!


End file.
